The Priest
:This article refers to the mission in the game Mafia. For the character featured in the mission, see The Priest (Character). The Priest is the 9th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. Background After escaping the rooftops, you must get through the church to escape back to Salieri's Bar. However, events from the past come back to haunt Tommy. Walkthrough Get out Right when the level starts, go down the ladder, and notice the first-aid kit (use it now if your health is very low, but it might be better to save for later: unlike the cabinet in the Corleone Hotel reception area this one fully heals you). Reach the bottom floor, and watch the cutscene. Frank had said that Billy's funeral was today. The level is straightforward at this part: shoot the guys with the guns. Some will enter later through the front door, and some are up high in the back. You can do this by taking cover in the side room, and moving to and from cover. The enemies are behind corners, up stairs, and behind pews. There are a few men who are unarmed, and will only beg for their lives. There is no difference whether you shoot them or not. The level will not give you time to collect ammo, so do it when one bad guy is left. Once they're all dead, a cutscene will play, where the priest will emerge from his hiding place. He'll talk to Tommy about what he has done and Tommy explains what a not great kid Billy was. In the end, Tommy gives the priest some cash for repairs to the church and as Tommy is leaving, he asks the priest to pray for his soul with the priest responding he will. Escape Right when the segment starts, you'll notice that you are wanted by the cops. This is very bad, unless you could speed off quick. Since there's no time for stealing cars, quickly run to the vehicle in front of you. It is a hearse, fortunately the Lassiter V16 model. Get in and drive to the East Marshall Bridge as fast as possible. You don't want to get your car wrecked for sure, so avoid the cops shooting at you. You must return back to Salieri's Bar, and be warned that the cops will come from any directions, even if you have lost the first group of them. If the cops have already trapped you in a certain place, get out quickly and kill them with any of your weapons; you should have enough from the previous fight. Also, you shouldn't wander around, since more cops will chase you. If you can, try to drive like mad and get into small spaces through the trees and walls. The cops might get themselves stuck while following you on the back. Once you're past the East Marshall Bridge, take the West Marshall Bridge to Works Quarter and arrive safely at the bar. When you reach the red doors, the mission is complete. Result It is revealed during Intermezzo Two that due to Billy's death, the cops were cracking down more and more on organized crime. Another scene after this shows Tommy driving Frank home. Along the way, Frank gives Tommy some advice that he should try to make a stable working life and personal life and strongly make sure the two never collide. This also marks the end to 1932. Trivia *On the PS2 and Xbox versions, this mission starts on the rooftop just after Tommy jumps out of the hotel instead of the church. *On the PC version, during the part where the player has to return to Salieri's Bar, the loading screen of the mission is the one for the previous mission, The Whore. *At the beginning of the mission, turn around and you should see a bucket hanging in the air. Shoot the bucket and it will fall. Now look below to where the bucket falls, there's a man fixing a mailbox and the bucket will hit him and knock him out. Try to restart that but this time make sure the bucket doesn't hit the man, and see the man below. Although the bucket didn't hit him, he will still be knocked out. *You can jump below without failing the mission by landing on the mailbox. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay